Soy la misma
by Portia White
Summary: Hermione se siente mal, pero gracias a sus amigos y Theo logra superarlo.


**Soy la misma**

Hermione despertó bien entrada la mañana al notar como Theo le daba suaves besos en el rostro.

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Cansada- suspiró Hermione mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama.

-Tengo una idea ¿por qué no vas a darte un baño relajante, mientras yo preparo un delicioso desayuno?- dijo Theo antes de besarla nuevamente esta vez en los labios.

Hermione se quedó mirando tiernamente a su novio- Que he hecho yo para merecer un hombre tan perfecto como tú.

-No soy perfecto Hermione, lo que sucede es que tu me amas con locura, y aceptas mis defectos como si fuesen virtudes- le contestó sonriendo con chulería.

-¡Oh, que modesto!- dijo ella sarcásticamente mientras se lanzaba sobre él para hacerle cosquillas.

Estuvieron un rato jugando y riendo, hasta que el ambiente se tornó más pasional y empezaron a besarse con pasión.

-Theo, ¿y mi baño?- intentaba decir Hermione entre medio de besos y suspiros.

-El baño puede esperar, y el desayuno también- murmuró el chico para después atacar el cuello de su amante.

-Pero Theo amor, hoy tenemos un montón de cosas por hacer- dijo ella mientras se liberaba de él y corría a encerrarse en el baño, dispuesta a tomar su baño relajante.

-Princesa de esta no te escapas, me la pienso cobrar más pronto que tarde- dijo Theo levantando la voz, para que ella lo oyera mientras salía de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Hermione sonrió mientras se desnudaba y esperaba a que la gran bañera de hidromasaje terminara de llenarse. Una vez llena vertió sales de baño, con un movimiento rápido de su varita suavizó la iluminación, e hizo un hechizo para que sonara el romper de las olas del mar contra las rocas.

Cuando todo estuvo a su gusto se sumergió y se dispuso a relajarse, estaba exhausta. Después haber hecho el amor dos veces con Theo de una forma tan ardiente necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, sobretodo porque conociendo a su novio estaba segura que no tardaría en venir a cumplir su amenaza.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento, Theo nunca se cansaba de estar con ella, es más nunca tenia bastante. A ella le encantaba como él le hacía sentir, cuando estaba a su lado se sentía bella, hermosa, segura de sí misma, y para una persona con la autoestima tan maltrecha por culpa de un imbécil sin sentimientos, era algo increíble.

Casi sin querer su mente empezó a recordar como pasó de sentirse la mujer más desdichada del mundo, a ser la mujer más feliz del universo.

Todo empezó unos cinco años antes, justo después de terminar Hogwarts, ella por ese entonces mantenía una relación con Ron Weasley, las cosas entre ellos iban bien o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, porque la realidad era otra bien distinta.

Un día después de varios meses de relación, Ron llegó al apartamento que su novia compartía con Luna Lovegood, Hermione como de costumbre se le lanzó al cuello para abrazarlo pero él la aparto de mala manera.

-Tenemos que hablar- fue lo único que dijo ante la mirada extrañada de la chica.

El apenas entró en el pequeño departamento y se quedó de pie dándole la espalda,-No cierres la puerta esto va a ser rápido- le dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarla fríamente.

Hermione apenas podía pestañear esta muy confundida por el comportamiento de su novio.

-Mira lo he estado pensando y es mejor que dejemos esto.

-¿Como dices?- dijo al fin Hermione-¿como que dejarlo? Ron ,será mejor hablarlo.

- ¿Hablarlo?, ¡ por supuesto vamos a hablar!, si solo hacemos que hablar, ¡No Hermione, ya me cansé de hablar!- y así sin decir más salio del departamento dando un fuerte portazo.

Hermione lo pasó fatal los días siguientes a aquel suceso, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Harry apoyase a Ron, aunque no lo decía abiertamente, el hecho era que pasaba sus ratos libres con él y nunca tenia tiempo para ella.

Un día Luna y Pansy Parkinson, que se había hecho muy amiga de Hermione durante la guerra, decidieron sacar a la castaña de marcha. Al principio ella se negó pues no tenia ánimos para salir a una discoteca, pero al final la convencieron para ir de tapas. Como hacía bastante frío esa noche, se vistieron con unos simples vaqueros y un suéter de lo más sencillo. Estaban de lo más tranquilas las tres cuando vieron llegar a Ron con Lavander Brown, y a Harry con Ginny.

-Hola Hermione que bien te veo- dijo Lavander al verla.

-¿De verdad?- se burlo Ron descaradamente.

-No obvio, la has visto- decía mientras se reía cruelmente.

-¡Mirad idiotas, será mejor que os larguéis!- chillo Pansy.

-¿Por qué?, ¿porque lo dices tú?- intervino Ginny.

-Exacto zanahoria, vete o te arrepentirás- Pansy hablaba con tanto desprecio en la voz que los cuatro se estremecieron.

Ginny iba a contestar pero fue acallada por Harry- Nos vamos- ordeno el niño que vivió a sus amigos y su novia.

Después de este desagradable episodio Hermione se hundió en una pequeña depresión, Luna y Pansy intentaban ayudarla y no dejarla sola, la ex Slytherin se mudó al departamento para ayudar a Luna, tenían miedo de que su amiga pudiese hacer una locura. Un día alguien llamó al departamento de las chicas.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?, vienes a hacer leña del árbol caído- fue el saludo que recibió por parte de Pansy.

-No, vine a hablar con mi amiga y a pedirle perdón por mi estúpido comportamiento- le contestó Harry pasando directamente a la habitación de Hermione dejando a Pansy con la palabra en la boca.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Harry se encontró a Hermione acostada boca bajo en la cama y llorando silenciosamente. Harry caminó despacio hasta sentarse al borde de la cama de su amiga.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- le susurró para no despertarla.

Al escuchar la voz de Harry ella se levantó y lo encaró- ¡Que es lo que quieres!, vienes a reírte de mí otra vez.

-No, vengo a pedirte perdón Hermione, si tú me quisieras escuchar….

-Habla pero que sea rápido- accedió ella.

Harry cogió aire antes de hablar- Cuando Ginny me contó que Ron te había dejado de una forma tan fría y cruel, quise matarlo por hacerte sufrir y no ser lo bastante hombre para ir con la verdad por delante, pero Ginny era mi novia, y bueno, él su hermanó, y ya sé que no es excusa pero no hice nada y dejé que te hicieran daño.- Harry tenia la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza que le producían sus palabras-Pero cuando entramos en el bar y te trataron tan mal, yo quise defenderte pero Parkinson se adelantó,-Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como Pansy la había defendido, Harry continuó hablando sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga- esa misma noche rompí con Ginny, puedo estar con una persona que goza con el sufrimiento ajeno, y que encima se regodea en él.

Hermione, despacio fue hacía Harry y le abrazó-Siento mucho todo Harry de verdad.

-No Herms, tú no tienes que sentir nada, el único que debe pedir perdón soy yo, perdóname amiga por favor- pidió Harry mientras le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Claro que te perdono tontorrón!- gritó mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Genial entonces te me pones guapa y nos vamos de fiesta, que tenemos muchas cosas que celebrar.

-Creo que mejor otro día, hoy no estoy muy bien.

-Pero,¿ por qué? acaso estas enferma- se preocupó Harry.

-No, es simplemente que no quiero salir.

-Hermione te conozco, dime que te pasa por favor- dijo poniendo ojitos de corderito.

Hermione observó durante unos segundos a su amigo, para después romper a llorar mientras le contaba como se sentía- Me siento poca cosa, siempre e sido la amiga fea, en el colegio muggle no tenia amigos, y después en Hogwarts los chicos solo me querían para que les ayudara en los deberes, ninguno me vio como una mujer guapa y deseable-Hermione se tranquilizó un poco antes de seguir hablando- yo tenía asumido que no era guapa, pero Ron me ha hecho polvo tu sabes lo que es, que el chico con el que has estado saliendo y con el que has estado apunto de perder la virginidad te menosprecie, y que por si fuera poco lo haga delante de su guapísima novia, pues es duro Harry es demoledor.

Harry no se creía lo que le decía su amiga, que ella no era bella por dios en que mundo vivía su mejor amiga para pensar así, Hermione era muy guapa y tenia un cuerpo bonito, pequeño pero con curvas, es más, él recordaba como había tenido que espantar a varios compañeros de Hogwarts que querían algo mas que amistad con ella, y todo lo hizo para ayudar a Ron mientras cogía fuerzas para declararse.

Hermione volvía a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su cama, Harry entendió que nada de lo que le dijese a su amiga podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que espero a que esta se durmiera y salió de la habitación.

-Parkinson, ¿como podríamos ayudar a Hermione?-pregunto Harry entrando en la cocina donde Pansy preparaba el almuerzo.

-Bueno yo creo que ella debería salir y ver gente, eso ayudaría mucho.

-Pero ella no quiere salir- dijo Harry con pesar.

-Si ella no quiere salir a ver gente, le traeremos la gente a ella-Harry se quedo viendo a Pansy como si estuviese loca, pero ella no le hizo caso y continuó- ¿has almorzado ya?

-No, pero no quiero molestar.

-Vamos Potter siéntate no eres molestia- le dijo mientras le pasaba un plato de espaguetis a la carbonara que olía delicioso.

Harry y Pasny estuvieron durante todo el almuerzo maquinando un plan para alegrar un poco a Hermione, durante esa comida los dos cogieron bastante confianza para dejar sus apellidos y llamarse por su nombre.

Después de hablar con Harry, Hermione se sentía mejor por haber sacado todo lo que tenia dentro, se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha, ya se estaba secando el pelo cuando oyó voces y música en la sala, se vistió rápido y fue para ver que pasaba.

-Hola Hermione!- grito Neville en cuanto la vio.

-Hola Neville, ¿sabes que está pasando aquí?

-Pues es una pequeña fiesta con algunos buenos amigos- le contestó.

-Hermione- la llamaron Harry, Luna y Pansy. Ella se acercó hasta sus amigos que la esperaban con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Te gusta, es para ti- dijo Luna refiriéndose a la fiesta.

-Antes de que digas, nada, escucha somos tus amigos y no vamos a dejar que te entierres en vida, ¿vale?- le habló Pansy muy sería.

Hermione no pudo replicar, ya que Theodore Nott, se le acercó para hablar con ellos, Luna se fue ha hablar con Neville, y Harry invitó a Pansy a tomar algo de licor, así que Hermione y Theo quedaron solos hablando de un montón de cosas.

-Espero que algún día podamos quedar para ir al museo muggle del que me hablaste- le dijo Theo cuando la fiesta terminó y era hora de volver a casa.

-Claro que si, llámame y quedamos.

-Pero que día puedes quedar, por que seguro tienes a muchos chicos haciendo cola en tu puerta.

Hermione río a gusto por la ocurrencia del chico- No Theo, no hay nadie, llámame cuando quieras y ya.

-Está bien no dudes que te llamaré- después depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica y se fue contento porque por el momento no tendría competencia.

Los días pasaban, y Hermione y Theo cada día se veían mas, eran como una pareja pero sin los derechos, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a declararse.

Un día Hermione amaneció especialmente contenta, porque esa noche era noche de chicas y ella y sus amigas se iban de marcha a una discoteca muy conocida de la ciudad. La mañana pasó rápido, la tarde más aun, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se estaba preparando para salir, se puso una falda negra corta y un top blanco, se maquilló resaltando sus ojos, y se alisó el cabello, por último cogió su bolso de mano negro a juego con los zapatos tipo "pee-toe" que llevaba puestos. Luna ya estaba en sala vestida muy sexy con un vestido rojo ceñido, esperaron juntas a que Pansy terminase de vestirse. Diez minutos después Pansy apareció vestida con una falda blanca al igual que el top que llevaba. Se aparecieron en el restaurante donde el grupo de amigas las esperaba, después de cenar se fueron a la discoteca.

No llevaban ni una hora allí cuando apareció Ginny Weasley queriendo hablar con Hermione.

-Herms, pero que guapa estas- la alabó.

-Tu estas bien- contestó Hermione sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Sabes lo de Ron y Lavander ya pasó, el esta libre- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Pues que bien, gracias por la información pero no me interesa gracias.

-¡Pero que dices, ya tienes a alguien mas!- gritó Ginny escandalizada.

-Pues si, y no te alteres tanto que tu hermano y yo hace mucho que no salimos, y te recuerdo que fue él quien me dejo sin ninguna explicación- se apresuro a aclararle.

Ginny se fue al darse cuenta que si buscaba a Hermione posiblemente la encontrase, pero no tardó mucho en volver esta vez con su hermano Ron. Pansy se dio cuenta de que los Weasley iban hacia su amiga y se fue con ella para darle apoyo, y si las cosas se caldeaban para sacarle los pelos a los pelirrojos.

-¡Hermione!, que es eso que me dice Ginny con quien estas- dijo cogíendola del brazo.

-¡SUÉLTAME, NO ME VUELVAS A PONER LA MANO ENCIMA!-chilló mientras se soltaba de él y lo empujaba.

La música paró de pronto y la gente se dio la vuelta para ver lo que sucedía, las amigas de Hermione fueron rápidamente para estar con ella y demostrarle a Ron que ella no estaba sola.

-Tranquilízate y vamos fuera a hablar- le dijo alargando la mano para que ella la cogiera.

Hermione miro la mano de Ron y después lo miro a él,-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a ir a algún lado contigo Ronal Bilius Weasley- mucha gente rió ante el nombre del chico-además tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, por que si no hablaste en su momento ahora ya es tarde.

-Pero es que da la casualidad de que antes no estabas así- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-No me lo puedo creer, eres un hipócrita, que pasa que ahora te gusta lo que ves y antes no, ¡pues que sepas que yo soy la misma vestida así, que vestida con unos vaqueros desteñidos!- terminó gritando.

-¡Oye no te consiento que grites a mi hermano, puta!- gritó Ginny.

Pansy avanzó hasta Ginny y le soltó un bofetón y le dijo- Tu no hace falta que le consientas nada zorra, ahora entiendo porque Harry te dejó.

-¡Harry desde cuando es Harry para ti, maldita serpiente!- Ginny estaba histérica.

-Desde que son algo más que amigos- intervino Luna que ante la mirada atónita de Ginny continuó- perdón no lo sabias, pues me alegro de ser yo quien te lo diga. Bilius coge a tu hermana y desaparece de este lugar antes de que os lance un hechizo y no podáis salir de casa en un mes.

Ron agarró a su hermana del brazo y la sacó de la discoteca a rastras ya que ella luchaba por liberarse para ir a pelear con Pansy. Una vez todo hubo vuelto a la normalidad Hermione se despidió de sus amigas dándoles las gracias, y se apareció en el portal de la casa de Theo.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó un chico moreno mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola Theo, ¿podemos hablar?- sin esperar respuesta pasó dentro de la casa.

-¿Hermione que pasa?, ¿estas bien?- preguntó nervioso.

-La verdad es que estoy bien, pero estaré mejor dentro de un rato al menos eso creo- calló un segundo y continuó- hoy he dicho una mentirijilla y tu puedes hacer que esa mentira se convierta en realidad, pero solo si tú quieres claro- Hermione hablaba rápido a causa de los nervios.

-Dime cual es esa mentira y como puedo hacerla realidad, sabes que te ayudare siempre.

-Hoy le he dicho a Ron y Ginny Weasley que tenia novio- habló bajito y con vergüenza.

-… ¿Y tu sientes algo por Ron?-quiso saber Theo.

-No, eso pasó ya hace tiempo- respondió sin dudas.

-Entonces creo que si te puedo ayudar- dijo mientras la acercaba mas a él y la besaba.

Hermione volvió bruscamente a la realidad, cuando noto que Theo estaba con ella en la bañera y la besaba.

-Ves como siempre consigo lo que quiero- decía Theo mientras acariciaba a su novia, -y por cierto,¿ en que pensabas? te veías realmente preciosa.

-¡A si!, pues en ti y en como terminamos juntos- lo besó apasionadamente- y dime que no me queda claro aun ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?- preguntó ella de forma sensual.

-A ti- fue la única respuesta por parte de Theo antes de volver ha hacerle el amor esta vez en el agua.

-Pero Theodore llegaremos tar…- al fin Hermione se rindió y se dejó llevar por la pasión.

Posiblemente llegarían tarde a la boda de Harry y Pansy, pero seguro que ellos los entenderían.

Fin

Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado.


End file.
